


Saved

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Saved

Draco's mind was enveloped in a thick fog. He'd had far too many drinks, fags, hits the night before but it hadn't killed him so it must not have been too much. 

A loud voice followed by two hands gripping his shirt finally made him open his eyes as he was ripped from his bed. The sunlight was bright and he squinted against it, turning toward the person who had woken him from his drunken slumber. The face that slowly came into focus was familiar and dreaded.

He opened his mouth to throw the bastard out but Potter beat him to it.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Potter shouted as he shook Draco, his voice seeming to beat against Draco's brain like a clapper in a church bell. "I didn't save your arse last year just to watch you kill yourself!" 

Draco blinked at the green eyes looking at him intently, finally able to see Potter clearly. Potter was holding him up, his hands still fisted in Draco's shirt, his breathing laboured from the exertion of shaking Draco. 

Draco laughed mirthlessly then asked, "Is it your saving people thing? Even the lowly Slytherin deserves to be saved by the Chosen One?" Potter frowned and slowly loosened his grip, smoothing the wrinkles in Draco's shirt unnecessarily. Draco couldn't quite stifle a moan at the contact, Potter's hands warm even through the fabric. Potter's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Sorry—" Potter started but Draco cut him off, moving closer.

"Or is this what you wanted?" Draco grabbed Potter and pulled him close, pressing their bodies together as much as possible. "A piece of the famous Malfoy arse?" At that Potter gripped his biceps and held him away from his body.

"I'm sick of hearing about you in _the Prophet_ every day," Potter said angrily. "Your mother told me about that last trip to St. Mungo's, you know. What _really_ happened."

Draco blanched. "Mother? Why would she tell you?"

"She was worried about you," Potter said, voice softer now. "For some reason she thought I might be able to get through to you."

Draco's head hurt again. Surely she hadn't told him everything about the assault on him. He shuddered. 

"Get out, Potter," he said, suddenly exhausted. "You can go back to your burrow of weasels, tell them about pathetic Draco Malfoy, who drinks and whores and—"

Potter's mouth was on his, swallowing the rest of his words. His lips were soft and warm. A quick flick of his tongue against the seam of Draco's mouth and Draco welcomed him in, hands moving to that ridiculous mop of hair and deepening the kiss. Potter's hands slid up Draco's back and under his shirt, rough against Draco's skin.

After what seemed like an eternity but was far too short, Potter pulled away panting.

"Sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Don't even say it, Potter." Draco squeezed his eyes shut and then exhaled slowly. "If you are going, then go." When Potter didn't move, Draco slowly opened his eyes. 

Potter— _Harry_ was looking at him with half a smile. "Still here." He ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip and Draco was completely undone.

"So I see." Draco rubbed his hands over his face. "I need a shower. If you want to make yourself useful, I could really use a cuppa."

Harry laughed. "I'll just put on the kettle then."

"Earl Grey," Draco called out as he walked away smiling. The sound of Harry humming as he opened cupboards in the kitchen followed Draco down the corridor and he looked forward to hearing it more often.


End file.
